Pedos
Pedos are widely considered as the best category. Having a wide array of powerful attacks and numerous resistances, they perform exceptionally in battle. Pedos may pedo victims in many ways, and this increases their pedo powers. All pedos come with an innate Pedo Force Field, which works similarly like a GPA Aura. Pedo Force Fields shield pedos from attacks and strengthen pedo moves. The stronger a Pedo Force Field, the less damage the pedo takes from attacks and the stronger its moves become. Unlike GPA Auras, Pedo Force Fields cannot be entirely removed, although they can be weakened by attacks and will heal over time. Unfortunately, Pedo Force Fields seem to recover at a slower rate than their GPA and Slacker counterparts. List of Pedos Honorary Pedo The Honorary Pedo, also known as the Pedo Master, founded the Pedo University, where pedos-in-training undergo pedo training to become master pedos. Cyndaquil This Pedo-in-Training trains under the Honorary Pedo. They are a noob at everything. Cynthia Siol The Siolpedo is widely loved by everybody for their amazing looks. They are considered as the Honorary Pedo's favorite student. Bridgey Ackerman Although not officially under the Honorary Pedo's training, they have shown great promise for pedoing. Tallminton Lyssia (Elasticus fasticus) Tallminton Lyssia's status as a pedo is still unconfirmed. As of now, they are only a demi-pedo, as they have not pedoed anyone before and still have a sense of intolerance towards pedos. However, they have shown to have pedoing potential as they have started testing peoples' cheeks by pulling them (probably to test its elasticity). Pedo Powers As previously stated, pedos have a large range of powerful moves. Pedos are also unique in the fact that many pedos are able to learn moves of other types, which counter their weaknesses. Pedo Weaknesses Pedos have an unfortunate weakness to Zap Attacks, which does a lot of damage to pedos. Thankfully, Zap Attack users are limited to Macho people, who are weak to GPA Attacks, that most pedos can learn. Pedo Ranks Pedos start off as Un-creepy Pedos, passing a number of rsnks before becoming an Ultimate Pedo. Pedos who have been pedoing for at least 30 years become Veteran Pedos, and exceptional Veteran or Ultimate Pedos become Honorary Pedos. Arranged from lowest to highest rank: *Un-creepy Pedo *Noob Pedo *Novice Pedo *Amateur Pedo *Average Pedo *Creepy Pedo *Really Creepy Pedo *Pedobear the Second *Earth's Best Pedo *Supreme Pedo *Ultimate Pedo *Veteran Pedo *Honorary Pedo Pedo Moves *'Pedo Supernova '(Exclusive to Honorary Pedos) A large black hole of pedo energy is thrown at the target, causing humongous damage. The user's Defense, Special Defense and Speed are reduced. *'Nuclear Pedo' (Exclusive to Ultimate rank and above Pedos) The user fuses pedo atoms to create a nuclear weapon 5 times as powerful than others with hardly any radioactivity. *'Armpit Annihilation '(Exclusive to Supreme rank and above Pedos) The user shoots a high-powered beam from its armpits, terrorizing all opponents. The user's Special Attack decreases after this. *Pedo Hyperbeam The user shoots a blinding, radioactive beam at the target. May paralyze the target. *FALCON PEDO PUNCH The user charges a punch filled with such pedo power, it can cause an earthquake. *Armpit Flick The user uses a finger and puts it under the armpit fats, and in a swift motion, flicks it upwards. * Eyebrow Game The user intimidates the opponent with its strong eyebrow game, lowering all opponents' Attack stats. *Armpit Grabbing The user grabs the opponent's armpit and squishes its fats repeatedly. This move has only been perfected by the Honorary Pedo. *Creepy Smile The user smiles creepily at the target, lowering its defense and special defense. Category:Pedos